Samurai Shodown
Summary Samurai Shodown is a remake of the 1990's Tournament Fighting Game for the Neo-Geo. Story In 18th Century Japan, numerous disasters are plaguing the land of The Rising Sun, and when these atrocities are rising, so too does something really evil. Warriors from across Japan and beyond are now journeying to stop this evil and bring peace to Japan. Game Modes Story Mode Choose your character and guide him/her on the journey to destroy the evil. Training Mode Test your skills with your favorite character in this mode. Tutorial Mode Learn the basic and advanced moves in this mode. Online Play local or in tournaments in this mode. Option Mode Modify the specifics of the game such as difficulty and controls. Johnny's Review General Thoughts I remember Samurai Shodown (though I never played the first original game). Of course, I even heard how difficult this game was. I was quite happy to hear that the game got a remake. Here is my review of this game. Graphics The graphics of this game are a mixed bag. I really like some of the cutscenes in this game which resemble the old Japanese Woodblock Paintings. But the in-game backgrounds and sprites are too similar to the In-game graphics of Street Fighter 5 with only a few notable differences. 'Grade: '''B- Music The game's soundtrack in this game has a really good mixture of old Japanese music and some rock and techno (almost like in Samurai Warriors) now I may be biased towards this kind of music. But I think the music in this game sounds like a typical video game should. '''Grade: '''A Sounds/Voice The sounds in this game sound like a typical TFG and the clashing and slicing sounds also sound great in this game. All of the voices in this game are Japanese, even the non-Japanese characters speak Japanese. But you shouldn't worry too much, for the subtitles are in English and in other languages too (which you can change in the options menu). '''Grade: '''B+ Gameplay/Controls The gameplay in this game is also a mixed bag. This game is a bit more.........slow-paced compared to say, Street Fighter, though the gameplay is very similar to the said game as it's determined on how strong your attacks are (but for Street Fighter fans, they should fit right into this game). The game has what the original provided. Each character has their own set of special moves (no duh) also a ''Weapon Flipping Technique which you can temporarily strip your opponent of his/her weapon, and a super special move which is similar to Street Fighter's super combos. Though, there is a negative to the style of gameplay to this. All of the character's special moves have the same exact sequence which can make the game..........too easy to play. '''Grade: '''C- Replay Value The Replay Value in this is, a bit short. You can see all of the cutscenes again once you unlock them. Other than that, there's not much extra content to unlock. '''Grade: '''D+ Final Thoughts Samurai Shodown can be a great game, especially for those who haven't played the game before (and it isn't a memorable game unlike Fatal Fury or The King of Fighters). But for those who know the game already, it may be just be looked at as another remade game. But either way, it's worth a play. '''Overall Grade: '''C+